


Revenge

by lycancub



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The follow up to The MET. Elliot should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old one-shot.

George glared at the tickets he saw Elliot holding in his hand.

"You're going."

The doctor shook his head and turned back to his book.

"What do you mean no?" The detective asked.

"You dragged me to an opera." George now glared at Elliot.

"You made me leave the opera quite convincingly and I never got finish watching it. I don't know what happened at the end."

Elliot cringed. It had been George's way to guilt trip him for the last week.

It wasn't going to work this time.

"At least I went to the opera. You're trying not to go to the game at all."

George just grumbled and then smirked a little.

"I'll go."

Elliot eyed the man for a second as the smirk disappeared. He should have been worried but he didn't really see any reason to be.

"Good. You might enjoy it, you never know. You've sat through games with me when we're watching television."

The doctor rolled his eyes.

"That's television. There are commercials," he said before he mumbled something that sounded like 'and I don't even pay attention anyway'.

Elliot rolled his eyes this time. He was quite grumpy actually.

George had basically cut off all physical contact with him since the night of the opera. Every time he went to kiss the shrink, he would dodge it and go about what he was doing. Anytime he tried to cop a feel, George would glare at him and separate himself from him.

He knew George was peeved at him and himself. Even Elliot was a little surprised by how fast George gave in but even he knew that it had been almost two weeks before they had both really seen each other besides the occasional kiss when they were alone for a few seconds.

Elliot wasn't going to wait because of a stupid long ass, opera.

George looked over his book at Elliot and smirked. He was annoyed at Elliot but mostly his self and he knew exactly who was going to get the brunt of the aggravation. He gave in too easily to Elliot during the opera. If anything he could blame it on lack of sex on both Elliot's and his part. Now he could have his sweet revenge on Elliot. The detective deserved it.

"George," the taller man said. If it was anyone but Elliot, it would have been a whine.

"No," George said firmly. Elliot huffed and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

George frowned as he sat down in the seat next to Elliot who had on his team's football jersey. Like the doctor had any idea who was playing right now and he didn't care.

There was something so boring about football. He gave a small smirk and leaned towards Elliot. His lips brushed the man's ear.

Elliot gave a small gasp and he wondered what George wanted.

"Do we really have to be here?" The doctor asked.

"I mean we could be home doing something constructive." Elliot's eyes widened as he listened to the hushed words. To any outsider it looked like one guy asking a question because it was too loud with all the cheering.

George pulled away and watched the kick off? Yes, the kick off, he thought.

He remembered Elliot telling him about it.

The detective was still staring at George. He's trying to get me back for the opera, he thought. He was now determined not to fall for that.

The doctor smirked and let his leg brush up against Elliot's. He watched as the detective's eyes fogged over at the small touch.

Elliot shook his head and didn't acknowledge George at all. George turned back to the game and sighed. He wondered what was going on. He was sure that the man who had the ball was the quarterback.

George cringed when the quarterback was tackled, sacked if he remembered correctly. From the way Elliot cheered he was sure that the other team was Elliot's.

George looked over at Elliot again. The man was focused on the game. George sank in his chair letting his shirt come up slightly and wiggled as if he was trying to get comfortable. Elliot gave a quick look at him and then back to the game.

George watched as his eyes widened and Elliot turned his head slightly. God the man was going to the death of him, Elliot thought, looking at the skin he could see on George.

Elliot reluctantly took his eyes off of George and back onto the game even though he wanted to keep looking. George continued to watch the game.

Elliot finally had all his attention back on the game and was cheering and booing when it called for it. George moved in the seat again and his shirt came up more and Elliot turned his head slightly to look.

He could now see George's hip. He had no idea that the doctor was wearing his pants so low.

God he's wearing no underwear, Elliot thought and he could feel his nether regions stir. He turned back to the game.

This was not going to happen. He was not leaving the game. George could try and try but it wasn't going to work, he thought but his eyes kept looking and drinking in the sight.

He was doomed. Elliot looked at George fully. The doctors eyes were half closed and his lips were open slightly. He would occasionally bite his bottom lip. His head was leaning on his right hand and his left hand was on the arm rest.

George turned his head and gave Elliot a small smile before he went back to concentrating on the game. Elliot looked back at the game but his mind wandered onto what he could be doing to George and he felt himself harden some more.

Then he saw George turn and look at him. Elliot looked at him and watched as George took his ring finger into mouth slowly. The doctor's adam's apple bobbed suggestively before he slowly extracted his finger.

That was it.

Elliot couldn't do this anymore. He was starting to sweat and his mind kept wondering to what else George would let pass those lips.

"You win," Elliot said hoarsely when he moved closer to George's ear.

"Shall we?" George said as he fixed his shirt and stood. The doctor walked quickly and Elliot sat there dazed before he followed.

* * *

 

Elliot moaned and pulled at the hand cuffs that held him to the backboard of the bed. He watched helplessly as George moved up and down on him.

The most he could do was thrust up. He wanted to touch George. The detective panted and growled

"Please," he said." George chuckled and moved faster.

"I'm coming," Elliot said and George moaned as they both tensed. The doctor smiled as he leaned down and kissed Elliot.

He grabbed the key off the dresser and unlocked the handcuffs. Elliot sighed in relief and rubbed his wrists before wrapping his arms around George.

"That was good," Elliot said. He then flipped them over and pinned George to the bed, kissing him.

"Yes it was. I should have my way with you more often," the doctor said as Elliot kissed his neck.

"Definitely more often. If football games turn out like this then I have to take you more often."

George laughed.


End file.
